Reincarnate
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Carolines new "friends" aren't really friends at all-but siblings reincarnated from a past life! They don't have all their memories back yet and have some ties to the Mikealson family they don't know about. [There are some OCs in here- if anyone wants a description of when/where they came from and look like comment and let me know.] Please Review! Rated T cause it could go anywhere
1. Chapter 1- Bridget

_**Authors note:**__ Not really sure where I even came up with this.. So let's just see where it goes. _

_I own nothing, all rights to those who actually own them! I'm just a fan who decided to write for their characters! _

"Caroline, why won't you let us come in?" Elena asked, "It's a bar. Nothing bad is going to happen to any of us."

Rolling my eyes I took a deep, calming breath, "Elena, I'm not worried about you. It's not all about you. My new friends were reincarnated. They don't have all their memories of their past lives, but hey each know they died because of the doppelgangers. Needless to say they might react very differently. They might have a mental breakdown, or a physical problem like with their hearts or something. They might even attack you. I don't know."

"Relax Caroline, Love. I will do my best to make sure nothing bad happens and you're friends are all alright. You know, if they wish, I can have a witch help them to recover some memories." I pursed my lips as Klaus finished speaking and I considered what he said. Secretly I was also reincarnated, and I actually remember my first live. Well… most of it anyways. Well the biggest thing I remember is that I was alive when Klaus was human. And he courted me after he and his brother both left that dreadful Tatia. "Ok, but you have to keep your distance form them and can't touch them unless they say so. Got it Elena? Katherine?" My words conveyed my seriousness easily. They knew I didn't want to be messed with, and with Klaus backing me, they both shook their heads furiously. "Of coarse Care." "Whatever." Came the replies from the doppelgangers.

Sighing, I let them pass and we walked into the bar. I immediately walked over to my friend Bridget, she had been in love with Elijah in her first life. And I knew though she doesn't remember him yet, she still loves him.

"Hello Caroline, where did you wander off to?" She asked, her English accented from her native Aramaic tongue. 'Always so formal. Just like Elijah.' I thought. The Mikealsons all recognized her immediately, I mean she was Elijah's fiancé and Rebekahs best friend. And audible gasp came from Rebekah at the sight of a girl she hadn't seen for nearly a thousand years.

"Bridget? Love, do you remember me?" Elijah asked gently and formally, always the gentleman. A confused look crossed her face, "I'm sorry, I feel like I know you, but I can't remember." Her nose scrunched up in concentration for a moment and then she relaxed and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm having memory trouble."

**. . . . . . **

_Dah-dah-dahh! Cliffhanger! Sorry, thought I'd try and space it out and write more if I can before going on. Next chapter will have another one of my OC's introduced and she'll be very.. what's the word.. spontaneous. (I think.)_

_Well anyways I don't even really know how I came up with Bridget, but I imagined a blonde that looked VERY similar to Bridget Mendler and I guess I just went with that name because I like it and it seemed to fit. So if you like to imagine as you read, imagine a girl that looks like Bridget Mendler and Elijah. There's going to be more to the story, it's going to have more stuff about magic I think. I'm pretty sure she's going to land up being some kind of magical creature too. _

_ I LOVE REVIEWS! So PRETTY PLEASE review for me and let me know how I'm doing and what you all think! It's VERY much appreciated! _


	2. Chapter 2- Selena

A large, muscled, tattooed guy sauntered over and started hitting on Caroline and Bridget. Obviously making them uncomfortable with all the crude things he was saying. 'OH how much I want to snap that repulsive werewolf's neck!' I watched, waiting to see if either of them would do anything about it before intervening. They normally don't like it when I do, I can be.. messy to say the least.

...

"How bout you two come with me? We can get to, know, each other better." the man said emphasizing the word know, while looking them up and down.

"Oh, um no thank you sir." Bridget said as kindly as she could. "Ooh, I like your accent, c'mon pretty thang. Let's go somewhere a little more cozy and chat."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know you and I promised my sister here we would spend the evening out." still trying to be polite, Bridget declined again.

"Well, I'm Marcus hot stuff, and you're gonna come with me and we're gonna have a swell time." He reached out and roughly grabbed her arm, and yanked her forward into his chest. "I'm not giving you a choice little missy, I've got money on this." he growled.

All of the sudden he yelped in pain, "Fire!" he cried, "Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!"

Kol snorted, "What fire mate?" he laughed as the guy waved around like a lunatic trying to make the pain stop.

"Bonnie?" I ask, glancing at her and seeing her looking just as confused.

"It's not me."

"No, it's actually me." My friend Selena waltzed up from a table a few seats away. She was beautiful, she had tanned olive like skin, dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She resembled Katherine, and I was almost stunned again by the similarity before I remembered they were sisters when Katherine was human.

I had to suppress a giggle at Kat's face, her mouth gaping open and eyes wide and fixed on Selena. "Sel? sister is that you?"

"I'm sorry Love, I seem to have a bit of a memory predicament. But yes, my name is Selena, what's yours?" she seemed to already be at ease with Kat.

"Katerina, but I go by Katherine to most."

"Okay.. HMM.. I'm gonna call you Kitty." she declared to a shocked looking Katherine. "That's what you've always called me." she said slowly, a smile beginning to tug on her lips.

The only person who didn't seem the least bit happy about the girls being here, though reincarnated, was Ester. 'I'll find out why she's not happy later, right now i'm just going to enjoy spending time with my friends.'

"Cece change the song!" Sel said, standing atop one of the mini couches we were using. "Selena, please." Bridget chided softly. "Fine." They faintly heard a girl call back through the racket. Suddenly the music stopped for a moment and instead of the rap stuff it had been, it was our Little Mix tracks! Selena began jumping and singing her parts of the songs, and this time we got Bridget to join the singing, though not the jumping.

**Author's note: So in case you didn't know, the first intro up top is Sel's P.O.V. . This I just made up on the spot as well and I hope you like it. I'll try and continue most of my stories and update as I find ideas.**

**I do not own anything unless OC's count. All rights to those who rightfully own them! :)**

**Oh! And I know I tagged Sage and Finn, so I'll try to get around to introducing her into the story soon! I love her and Finn together.**


End file.
